If I Fell
by paigenikollll
Summary: After a rocky relationship/ break-up with Ron, Hermione isn't looking to date anybody anytime soon. Will that change when her ex's own brother comes into the picture. Based on "If I Fell" by The Beatles. This is kind of a terrible summary. The story itself is better, I promise.
1. Prologue

"Hermione, there's someone else", he says suddenly, looking at me in a way that can only be described as waiting for the worst. We've been fighting for a couple hours, but this simple sentence takes the conversation in a complete 180 degree turn. All we've been discussing was me spending more time with him and less with my books when this was brought into the picture.

I do a small double-take. I'd turned, intending to walk into the bedroom we shared, but quickly storm back up to him at the words. "Excuse me?" I ask, doing my best to keep my voice level.

"Th-there's someone else... I'm in love with someone else, Hermione."

Tears slowly well up in my eyes, and I can tell he doesn't know what else to say, so I decide to ask the obvious question. "How... How could you?"

"How could I what?" He asks, rather dumbstruck, only adding fuel to the fire that is beginning to rage within me.

"Cheat?!" I shriek. It's probably not the best idea, considering we have several neighbors that share our small apartment building, and it's very early hours on a Sunday morning, but I'm so far beyond caring at this point.

Casting a quick silencing charm at our front door, (_O__ur front door_, I think sadly) he says in as calm a voice as he can muster, "I did not cheat."

"And I'm supposed to believe you?" I snap back, seething up at him. I know I'm being downright cruel, but I honestly don't care. I've given the last three years of my life to this man. And for what? For him to go messing around with another woman? No, we've been fighting so much lately, and I just can't take it anymore.

"I'm leaving," I say quietly, and much more calmly, before he can answer my question.

"What?" he stares down at me, open-mouthed, and clearly hurt, for a second before finding his voice once again. "Hermione, don't go, please-"

"No, Ron!" I say, the tears that have been threatening to fall for hours now finally give way. "I can't, I'm sorry, please don't try to find me."

And with that, I Disapperate.

**A/N:** I know this is a really short chapter, and I'm sorry about that, but it' s really only the prologue, They will be longer in the future!

Also sorry if either Ron or Hermione came out a bit jerk-y. Neither of them will be, I promise! I love Ron to death, so this won't be a Ron-bashing fic.

I'm hoping to have chapter one up by tomorrow... I'll do my best!

Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review!

~Paige


	2. An Explanation

**A/N:** I only added this story a couple hours ago, and you're already favoriting! You have no clue how happy that makes me. Love you guys, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

When my feet hit solid ground once again, I let out a small sob, opening my tear-filled eyes, which I closed during Apperation, to see Harry and Ginny staring at me, wide eyed. They're sitting on the love-seat in the living room of 12 Grimmauld Place, which became their home once they'd gotten married in the fall, six months ago. Considering it's so early in the morning, I thought they'd still been asleep...None of us know exactly what to say so, I decide I should be the one to break the very awkward silence.

"Hey," I say, rather dumbly, not quite aware of anything, including what's coming out of my mouth. When they only continue to stare at me, however, I let more words come out. "I think I just broke up with Ron." Understanding of the tears streaking down my face come over them. I can tell they're both shocked, but, without a word, they get up and envelope me in a warm hug.

"Oh, 'Mione," Ginny croons, stroking my hair. "What happened, what did he do?" A tinge of anger enters her voice with these words, proving that she really does look at me as a sister. I know that already of course, but knowing that she would be angry at her own brother for possibly hurting me really proves it, making me love her even more.

Now I'm full-on sobbing, so it takes a few minutes for me to calm down enough to answer her. When I do, I say,"H-he told me th-that there's someone els-se." I look up at Harry, who's standing against the wall behind us. A strange look crosses his face. Something like... realization?

"Harry?" I ask quietly. His eyes widen. He can tell that I know there's something he's not telling me. I'd seen that look countless times back at Hogwarts. Ginny looks over at him, pulling me out of the hug she'd had me in. She knows the look on his face as well.

"Harry, what's going on?" she asks calmly, but it comes out forced. I cringe, nervous for Harry. Ginny can get a bit crazy when the people she loves are hurt. It's very touching, but scary all the same.

"I... I think I may have a clue about what's going on here," he answers hesitantly.

"Would you like to share?" Ginny asks this in such a way that makes me nervous for her future children when they got caught doing something they aren't supposed to. It reminds me completely of her mother.

"Well... I, uh, I think I might know who this 'someone else' is, Hermione..." he looks downright guilty and horrified now.

"What? Who?" I ask him, my voice a bit higher than usual, no doubt because I'm completely shocked. Harry knew Ron's cheating on me?

Ginny, however, is the first to fully react. She walks up to him, quick as lightning, and smacks him hard on the arm.

"Ouch!"

"You knew Ron's an unforgivable, cheating dog, and you didn't say anything?!" she shrieks. "What in Merlin's name is the matter with you?!"

"He didn't cheat!" he answers, as quickly and calmly as possible.

"What does he mean 'there's someone else', then?" she asks, only slightly more calmly.

"Well, before I start, I want you to know that I was only trying to be a good friend, and I never imagined something like this would come of it, okay?" He looks at me, hopefully, and I nod

"Why don't we sit down," Ginny suggests, sounding much more welcoming now. A faint smile crosses my face as she leads me over to the couch, sitting down next to me. Ginny's mood can change faster than anyone I've ever met in my life, including Mrs. Weasley. It's both a blessing and a curse.

Harry sits back down on the love seat across from us, and leans forward, running a hand through his raven hair He sighs quietly, shakily, before beginning.

"Well, about two months ago, the Ministry permitted Ron and I to get a secretary, being that we've been having so many missions lately... You remember hearing about that, right?" We both nod, so he continues. "Well, Ron and I didn't get to pick ours. The Ministry decided at the last second to leave that to the head of the Auror office. Anyway, the person who ended up being assigned to us was... Lavender Brown." Ginny and I both gasp and Harry gives us a knowing look. "Yeah, yeah, that's exactly how Ron and I felt. Anyway, Ron knew you wouldn't think much of it, 'Mione, so he made me promise not to tell you. There wouldn't have been much we could do about it anyway, because we really did need her, but he knew you wouldn't be happy...

"Well, at first, they really didn't talk to each other. Honestly, it was really tense in the office for about three weeks, because none of us knew how to handle the situation. Finally, after a really draining mission about a month ago, Ron and I came back to the office, completely covered in mud. Lavender saw it and burst out laughing, then Ron did, and so did I. I didn't really mean it of course... Lavender just makes me uncomfortable, and she has the most aggravating laugh, but I saw it in Ron's face... It was the way he used to look at you, 'Mione, but hasn't in the last year, if I'm being honest... He's in love with her. He hasn't talked to me about it, and I haven't asked. I don't think she even knows, and I swear to Merlin, I didn't think something like this would happen, I've honestly been trying to avoid thinking about it, but, oh Hermione, I'm so sorry..." I'm sobbing now, hunched over with my face in my hands. I feel both of them hug me again as I just cry, letting all the emotion within me out in the open. I'm lucky to have such great friends. Not many people would want a crazy, sobbing woman in their house at three in the morning.

How could this happen? I mean, yes, things haven't been great as of late, but how in the world did they get to the point that he wanted to leave her for another woman, and Lavender Brown, no less? It just doesn't seem fair. I've given three years of my life to this man... _Maybe I'm the problem_...

"I'm not mad at you, Harry...I mean, I guess I understand... I don't see why anyone would want to be with me anyway," I say quietly, after quite a while of relentless tears.

"'Mione, no!" Ginny says, fiercely while rubbing my back in a gentle way. "It's his own fault for not seeing how amazing you are. You're one of the strongest women I know, and you deserve someone who sees all of the amazing things about you. He may be my brother, but you're my sister, and I'll be the one to kick his sorry arse before he ever has the chance to hurt you again... Okay?"

I giggle softly through the tears. I can't help it. Ginny's just the type of person who can make you smile even if smiling is the last thing on your mind. "Okay," I reply.

"Now, you can sleep in one of the guest rooms," she says quickly, pulling me to my feet and leading me to the creaky staircase. Mrs. Black's portrait starts yelling as we pass it, but one look from Harry shuts her up. She's grown afraid of him since the defeat of Voldemort. After she's silenced, Ginny continues as we walk up the stairs, Harry following. "Tomorrow we can have a girls day! I don't have practice, as it's Sunday, so we can hang out in Diagon Alley, maybe go visit the twins." I smile at that. Going to the twins' shop was always an adventure. There's no doubt in my mind that seeing Fred and George will cheer me up, at least a little bit. I just hope they won't hate me because of what happened with Ron...

Ginny can tell my mind's wandering again, because she says suddenly, "Hermione, stop. No one does or will think anything less of you. Ron's the one who screwed up." I nod, not really believing her, but not wanting to discuss the subject anymore tonight.

After conjuring me some of her pajamas, Ginny hugs me again. "Just call if you need me," she says before kissing Harry quickly and leaving the two of us alone.

"'Mione," he begins "I-"

"Harry, I'm really fine... It's not your fault. It's not even his fault... This is just a mess," I whisper, only letting a single tear escape this time. He hugs me, harder than he had in a long time... The last time I remember a hug like this from him was after Ron had left when we were hunting Horcruxes... A strange, overwhelmingly sad, sense of deja vu hits me. This isn't the same... I can't even be angry at Ron, and that's the most frustrating part...

"I'll see you tomorrow okay? And I'm here if you need to talk..." he lookes down at me, and I nod as he lets go of me... There just isn't much else to say... It's kind of a first for us.

"I love you, Harry," I whisper, just before he opens the door to leave. He turns back and smiles at me.

"Love you too, 'Mione." I smile back as he closes the door.

For the first time in almost two years, I'm sleeping alone.

**A/N: **Aww, Harry and Ginny are such good friends! I love writing the Harry/ Hermione friendship. I think it's something that doesn't get quite enough appreciation. I also really love writing Ginny, she's a fun character!

Okay, just to clarify, Ron and Hermione aren't married, but they've been in a steady relationship since the war, so it was heading that way... Just thought I'd say that before there's any confusion!

Fred will be coming into the story in the next chapter, I promise. This was just a bit more set-up for the story, so I hope you guys aren't disappointed. I'd still love to hear what you think of it, so please review! I'll be pretty busy this week (I'm going back to college from break) but I promise I'll do my best to update ASAP...Thanks!

~Paige


	3. The Perfect Gift

At about eleven the next morning, I'm awoken suddenly by cold water hitting me straight between the eyes. I shriek and splutter, nearly falling out of bed, but catch myself at the last second. Looking over near where the water had hit, I see Ginny grinning mischievously up at me, wand in hand.

"Augamenti?" I ask, scowling up at her. She nods, rather enthusiastically, never losing the grin. She's been spending too much time with her brothers.

"I thought you deserved a fun wake-up call. After all, you've been waking up next to Ron for the past two years. That has to get a bit boring after a while." At his name and her comment, a surge of a number of different emotions takes me over. Sadness, because it reminds me of the breakup, amusement, because Ginny doesn't know how right she is, and slight embarrassment, because I'm not about to discuss being in the same bed as Ron with Ginny, his sister.

Instead, I mumble indistinctly for a second before getting out of bed and saying, "So, where're we going first?" I grab my wand up from the bed (I've had a habit of sleeping with it since hunting Horcruxes) and preform a simple drying spell on my face.

"Well, I was thinking we could go to the joke shop first. The twins, uh... want to see you." The way she says this makes it feel like a boulder has dropped into the pit of my stomach.

"Why?" I ask her tentatively.

"Well, they sent me an owl about an hour ago... Ron's been in to talk to them." I eye her for a second, not having any clue what to say.

I sit down on the bed slowly and sigh, "Oh, Merlin." Ginny sits next to me and looks me straight in the eyes.

"Hermione, they aren't mad at you," she says quietly.

Much to my embarrassment, tears slowly fill my eyes. "How do you know that?" I whisper.

"Because even in writing, I could tell that they must've wanted to strangle Ron right there in the shop," she answers amusedly, rubbing my back gently.

They wanted to strangle Ron? But why? What am I to them?

"Oh," I answer lamely.

"I went and got a few of your things," she says suddenly. Knowing the question I'm about to ask, she says quickly, "He wasn't there." She gets off them bed and goes over to a basket in the corner I didn't realize was there. "I figured you might be a little more comfortable in your own clothes." She puts the basket in my hands. Inside are several outfits, along with the little makeup I use, and some toiletries. I smile, set the basket on the bed. The thoughtfulness of the gesture overwhelms me, and I hug Ginny tightly, holding back the sudden urge to cry. Whether the tears would be happy or sad, I have no idea.

After we pull away, she smiles. "Well, I'll leave you to it then."

When she leaves, I realize something. Harry's at work. With Ron. They'd been working Sundays lately, and they're probably talking about me right now. I sigh and walk into the bathroom, basket in hand, trying to forget about everything, and get ready for the long, but hopefully fun, day ahead.

As soon as the cheery bell to the shop rings and Ginny and I walk in, I'm swooped up off the ground by two identical sets of hands. I shriek and I can hear Ginny laughing.

"Hi, Hermione," two identical voices say. So much for thinking they'd be angry with me.

"Hello Fred, George," I answer, trying to catch my breath. They set me down suddenly, and engulf me in a hug.

"Sorry our dear brother, is such a git, Hermione," the one on the right, George, says. I'd always been able to tell the twins apart by looking at their faces. While their eye's are extremely similar, Fred's have small green flecks to them, along with the bright blue that he and George share. I've never told anyone this, of course. Didn't want them thinking I just sat around, staring at the twins.

"It's fine," I answer quietly. I look down at my feet awkwardly, not really knowing what else to say.

"Don't worry, 'Mione. We'll get him for you," the one on my left, Fred, replies. There's something in his voice I can't quite place... Anger? But why would he be angry? I shake my head and smile, that can't be it.

"I don't know if you guys have noticed, but don't exactly need someone watching after me. I'll be fine." I smile, and they give me nearly identical grins, nodding. Something seems to still be bothering Fred, though he's doing a pretty good job of hiding it.

"Fancy a tour around the shop?" Fred asks, breaking the small bit of tension. He offers me his hand, bowing dramatically. I roll my eyes but take it, loving the warmth and weight of it against mine.

"That sounds lovely," I answer smiling. "I've been meaning to come in here for a while now. I've just been so busy with school." We start walking towards some of the shelves on the right side of the store, leaving Ginny and George to talk.

"How's that going?" he asks as we make our way toward the beginning of a few sets of tall shelves. He's leading us, though I'm not sure where. "You've got to be nearly done with your classes, don't you?" I'd been training to be a healer since the end of the war. After seeing all of those people at Hogwarts who needed saving, and doing what I could to help some of them out, I realized I had a gift for it, and it's become my passion.

"Yes, I'm all done with classes," I answer, looking up at all the colorful products as I talk. "I'm studying for my final exams now. They start in a couple of weeks." My studying had been another source of ammunition for Ron's anger towards me. He'd been so mad that I'd been spending so much time with my books, though he should be used to it by now. He didn't seem to understand that if I failed my exams, that was it. I couldn't very well go back to Hogwarts. I'd have to stay home and do housework for the rest of my life. That may be what some people want, but it's certainly not what I want. _Maybe he want__s__ you to fail_, a voice in the back of my head says. I ignore it and do my best to focus on Fred.

"Well, I'm sure you'll do great." He turns to me and smiles, and I grin back. It's so easy talking to Fred. It's always been this easy between us, but we've spent more time together in the last year or so, and we've gotten a lot closer. "And," he adds suddenly, "if you ever need help studying, owl me. I may not know much about being a healer, but I'd be happy to help however I can." I grin wider at the sweet gesture. He's so great at cheering me up.

"Thanks, Fred. I'd love that," I smile and turn back to a shelf. I pink, heart-shaped box catches my eye, and I pick it up. The label reads _WWW Presents: The Perfect Gift_. Under these words are a drawing of a man and a woman, that seem to be a couple, looking into each other's eyes, smiling. They hold a package with a question mark on it between them. I give Fred a curious look, and he smiles, knowing what I'm about to ask.

"I don't really know how to fully describe them, George was their main creator...They're almost like boggarts in a way, except they aren't alive. They start out as clear, glass balls, then shift into a gift the giver the most wants to give to the receiver." As he says this, he looks at me in a way I've never seen before. I'm not sure if it's good or bad, but it makes me shiver in a very pleasant way.

"Would you like to open one?" he asks more enthusiastically, grinning. "My treat." I look at the box in my hands cautiously, half expecting that something will jump out at me if I pull the lid off. This is a Weasley twins offering it, after all...

Noticing my caution, Fred laughs and says, "I haven't sabotaged it, I promised." I narrow my eyes at him, but laugh, and he joins in. I trust Fred. I know he would never actually put me in danger.

"Okay," I answer. "But I swear, if something pops out at me or I get boils all over my face, I will hex you into oblivion." He just grins wider at me.

"I wouldn't doubt it."

Closing my eyes and shaking my head, I lift the lid. I look up at Fred and he looks at me in a way that makes me nervous to touch the ball, though I don't know why. It's too late to back out now though. My hand closes around the cool glass. It's heavier than I expected it to be, so I hold it in both hands, looking between Fred and the ball, waiting. Then it happens, the ball glows orange suddenly, warming in my hands, then shifts into a smaller, narrower, box of deep purple. My favorite color. I grin up at Fred, laughing quietly. He would choose to give me a box within a box. He joins in, but gives me that look I can't quite place again.

"Open it," he says quietly.

When I do, I gasp. Inside the box is a beautiful, deep gold quill. I immediately recognize the feather as that of a phoenix. Many people probably wouldn't appreciate this, but Fred seems to know me better than most people do in that moment. Without saying anything, I run into his arms, nearly knocking him over. He laughs.

"Thank you," I whisper. I'm almost crying, and I have no idea why. Maybe it's because this man is so much more thoughtful when it comes to things like this than his brother ever was in the three years we were together.

When he lets me go, he shrugs, his cheeks and ears turning pink. "I just figured after all the years you've worked with the Order, this," he gestures to the feather, "would be a nice memento. Plus, I thought it'd be pretty nice to have around. Once you start your new job, I mean." He stammers a little at he says this, and his ears are now a deep shade of pink. I've never seen him act like this around anyone... What's going on?

"Well, I absolutely love it, thank you so much!" I go in for a hug again, but when he tenses, I pull back. "Fred? Are you okay?" He immediately plasters a smile on his face.

"I'm great!"

Suddenly someone grabs me from behind on both of my hips. I scream and jump around, reaching down for my wand. George stands there, wide eyed. He backs up, obviously worried, but I relaxed and smile.

"Don't do that," I say, smacking him on the arm halfheartedly. Since the war, I've been a bit jumpy whenever someone sneaks up on me. It's gotten a lot better, but it's definitely something I'm still working on.

"Sorry," he answers, grinning. He punches me playfully on the arm and says, "Ginny wanted me to get you. So, if you lovebirds are done, she's ready to go." He waggles his eyebrows at me and I narrow my eyes, but laugh. Maybe it's too early to be joking about love, no matter who it's with, but it's a nice distraction coming from the twins.

We walk back to the front of the store together, and I find Ginny near the door, chatting with Verity. George goes up to them first, wrapping an arm around his fiancee's waist. He and Verity have been dating since the end of the war, and he popped the question in front of everyone at Harry and Ginny's wedding. It was very sweet, and from what I can tell, the way he looks at her now, they're made for each other.

"Hermione," she greets, wrapping her thin arms around my shoulders. There is pity in her voice and it makes me sad.

"Hello, Verity," I reply, doing my best to sound as cheery as possible. I don't want anyone's pity. That won't make the situation any better. She pulls back and smiles at me. There really isn't much else to say.

"Well," Ginny begins, after a few seconds of slightly awkward silence. "Shall we, 'Mione? I need to go to _Quality Quidditch Supplies_. The twigs on the end of my brooms are getting a bit crooked, and I've been meaning to buy a new pair of clippers." Since Ginny was signed with the Holyhead Harpies last year, she's been obsessed with making sure her broom's in top shape.

"Sure." I tuck my new quill carefully away in my bag before turning to Fred. I stand on my tiptoes and wrap my arms around his neck. He's very warm. It's nice. "Thank you," I whisper in his ear. He nods, smiling, as I let go.

I wave at Verity and George, who look curious (_great_), and pull Ginny's arm, heading for the door.

"Bye, I'll owl you all tomorrow with my new game schedule!" she says, as I open the door, letting the cool early-summer air hit my face

"Bye!" the three answer in unison.

I look over my shoulder one last time before we're out the door. Fred looks me in the eyes, smiling. A warmth fills me from the pit of my stomach to the tips of my fingers, and I'm all to familiar with what it means.

No. I can't be getting feelings for Fred Weasley.

**A/N: **I'm so glad you guys seem to be liking the story! Seriously, it means so much. I know there's only been a hint of actual Fremione so far, but I promise it'll get better. I'll do my best to update ASAP, and it'll probably be within the next week. I'm going back to school tomorrow, so I'll be pretty busy, but I won't let you guys down! As always, reviews are much appericiated!

~Paige


End file.
